Mimi
Mimi is a major character in The Grim Tales From Down Below. The Grim Tales From Down Below Grim Jr. and Redeemer first met her in the Underworld where she was as flesh and blood. They encountered Jeff the Spider and went along with him. In his cave Grim Jr. told his story and suddenly encountered Minniemandy. Jeff sprayed Fate and Junior to the wall with his web and turned the girl into Mimi. While Him talked to Grim Jr. Mimi was guarding Fate. When Grim Jr. tried to slay Him, Jeff released Fate and cut his right claw of. Mimi then took Jeff and Junior with her to Limbo. After Junior left Mimi and Jeff were taken by Him and Him killed Jeff and said to Mimi that the only way to get Jeff back is to get something for him from Grim's Castle. She broke into the castle and went towards the vault. There she first killed the guards and afterwards KO'd Lord Pain. Then she almost killed Grim Jr. but he was saved by Minniemandy but Mimi eventually chained them both on each other on the ground. After that she bumped into Cerberus who ate her, but she escaped and trapped Cerberus. She went into the vault where she looked for the item but saw a Tricycle she wanted badly suddenly she encountered Mandroid and Billybot and killed them both. After that she encountered Mandy and fought with her with her katapult firing demon Angry Birds. During the battle Grim came in and gave Mandy the map of Mimi. She read it and gave her the Horror's Hand. It showed her worst memory, in the memory she was a human in a wheelchair in the ruins of Megaville along with Jeff. Golem then rised from the ground and a tiny group of forgotten heroes called the Underfirst tried to save her. While Irwin and Hoss Delgado fought Golem, Mimi and Jeff flew through the air but were saved by Raven who then said to Jeff to save Mimi while they fight Golem. Then Him came and wounded Raven, afterwards Irwin wanted to attack Him by turning into a bat but Him grabbed Irwin in his claw and killed him. Raven and Jeff quickly had to evacuate Mimi, but the Golem rised Mimi and said he had to serve her to her master. Then Raven used her magic and a comet bashed into the monster, the monster said that he would give Raven a hero's end if she would let her daughter go. Raven explained that she wasn't the mother and Him said that she only said Ma because her real mother was approuching. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Blossom, the mother of Mimi, came and killed Golem. Hoss then confronted HIM and was helped by Raven. He pulled out a Nuclear Grenade and then then Raven teleported to somewhere else and the grenade exploded. But HIM had escaped and turned into a giant demon form while Hoss and Raven have died. Mimi and Blossom were seperated and the memory was over. Lord Pain arrested her but she screamed very hard, breaking the glass, of sadness. A couple years later in Afterbirth Grim Jr. made contact with her again since he needed her help. She had to search information about a Basilican. She showed the information when suddenly Daniela got kidnapped by Empheles. She then searched for Basilican sightenings on Googhoul and found the location of Boogeyman's Castle. Later when Dani and Manny were attacked by Creeper Mimi saved them by crushing them with a wreckball. She then took Manny and Dani back to Grim Jr. and she teleported everyone away. Relationships *'Grim Jr. ' Mimi seems to like Grim Jr. at first but at the castle she attacked him (probably only to save Jeff), so therefore their relationship is abnormally uncomprehensible. *'Minniemandy ' Minnie and Mimi are rivals of each other. *'Jeff the Spider ' Jeff is the father figure of Mimi and raised her after Him cut of her hands and replaced it for claws. *'Raven, Irwin and Hoss ' Raven, Irwin and Hoss are a team of superheroes who have survived the war and also seem to know Mimi and try to help her from the golem but were killed by a seemingly invulnerable Him. They were probably called by Jeff. *'Him ' Him is the father of Mimi and doesn't really act as a father towards her but uses her for his own plans. *'Blossom' Blossom is the mother of Mimi. Blossom, on the contrary to Him, does really care about Mimi and has saved her from the golem in the past. It is yet unknown what happened to her mother. *'Daniela and Manny Phantom ' Dani and Manny are two siblings of Grim Jr. Mimi saved them from Creeper. Appearance Mimi (much like Him) is red in colour. Mimi's hand is replaced by claws and has a dinosaur like tail. Mimi has a gold coloured circle on her head (which actually is a necklace she got from Raven), small horns on her side. Mimi's outfit is in similar form as Santa Claus and, mentioned by Grim Junior, wears a pink underwear. Powers and Abilities Mimi has only shown one kind of ability she can use. She is able to summon all kind of small things like kitchen knifes, an iron a fry pan, a slingshot and those kind of thins out of her clothing. She also is seen shooting Angry Birds. It is shown in Jeff's house that she is able to teleport to other locations. It is unknown if Mimi can use any powers of her parents; like shoot laser, fly and ice breath like Blossom or manipulating other people's mind like Him. Trivia *Mimi doesn't speak the whole story. This shows that Mimi is a silent character. However, she spoke small sentences in her nightmare in the ruins as human. *Mimi's human form resembles Lalavava Astronominov. *Notice that Mimi has never smiled (even once) in the comic. Gallery mimi nazi.jpg|Halloween art for Mimi mimi sexy.png|Mimi in promotional art Olga wheel.png|Mimi in human form 382974 196140723795339 100001982396783 429552 1538182174 n.jpg|Mimi's human form mimi-elder.jpg|Mimi as in Afterbirth MIMIelder.jpg|Mimi in Afterbirth Mimi-grim-tales-9177744-600-871.jpg|Art of Mimi with her STFU iron and a kettle Mimiglasses.png|Mimi with glasses similar to Blossom hermimi.png|Other art of Mimi post-card-Grim-girls-Afterbirth-grim-tales-23370980-800-596.jpg|Mandy, Bell, Minnie and Mimi in promotional art Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Devil Category:Characters